


Souvenirs de la maison blanche

by steadyasthestars



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, American AU, American Politics, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadyasthestars/pseuds/steadyasthestars
Summary: Hyunwoo had always been the one constant in Kihyun's life





	Souvenirs de la maison blanche

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Sailor Moon manga side story, Casablanca Memories. It was my absolute favorite story about Rei.

Kihyun walked out of the school with his best friend, Minhyuk. They were leaving school for a fall break. They stood in front of the school with their bags in hand. They were being picked up for the holiday. Kihyun wasn’t too excited to go home. He knew it was going to be another empty holiday spent on his own, but he was glad for the break in schooling. His mother passed away when he was much younger and his father was a busy politician who cared more about votes than caring for his heartbroken son. Kihyun knew that his mother’s death was part of the reason why his father threw himself into his career, but that didn’t make Kihyun resent him any less.

“Mr. Yoo.” Kihyun heard and he looked up to see a tall man standing before him. His skin was darker and he was of a sturdy build. He looked intimidating, like someone’s bodyguard, but he was really the opposite. 

“Hyunwoo, hyung!” Kihyun called, rushing to the man. He lifted him and spun him in a circle. 

“Tiny. How are you?” He asked and Kihyun tried not to blush at the name. He took a step back from the man and looked down. Hyunwoo worked for his father and been like an older brother to him, until he wasn’t.

“I’ve been good.” The boy replied and Minhyuk cleared his throat behind them. 

“I’m so sorry. Um, hyung, this is Minhyuk and Minhyuk, this is Hyunwoo, an aide to my father.” Kihyun said and Minhyuk just eyed him. 

“Nice to meet a friend of Kihyun’s.” Hyunwoo said and all Kihyun could do was hold onto his arm in excitement. 

“Right. And it’s nice to meet an aide of Kihyun’s father.” Minhyuk said and Kihyun felt his cheeks heating a bit.

“Right. Well, we should be going. You’re father is expecting you.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun nodded. 

“Of course. Minhyuk, enjoy your break. I’ll talk to you later?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo grabbed his bags from his arms. 

“Absolutely.” He replied and Kihyun nodded. He waved goodbye to his friend before following him to the car that was waiting. Kihyun slid into the passenger seat, his hands settling into his lap as Hyunwoo stuffed his bags into the trunk. The sky was an ashen gray color and Kihyun watched with interest as the first few drops fell from the sky and landed on the windshield. They slid their way down the glass like teardrops. Kihyun wondered if this was some sort of omen. 

“Happy Birthday.” Kihyun heard as he looked toward where Hyunwoo was entering the car. The man handed him a bouquet of white lilies. The same flowers every year, from his “father”. Kihyun had long realized that these flowers were Hyunwoo’s idea, and that his father probably spared little passing thought on any anniversaries that surrounded his son. 

“From my father?” Kihyun asked with a smirk.

“As always.” The man said. He nodded as he tilted his head down to smell the plant.

“Thank you, Hyung.” He whispered. 

“I will relay the gratitude to your father.” He said. 

“No, thank you, Hyunwoo. You’ve always been there for me.” He replied. The man just shook his head. It didn’t matter much to him whether or not Hyunwoo acknowledged what he said out loud. They had this unspoken language between them, since he was twelve and Hyunwoo first became his father’s aide. Now Kihyun was officially eighteen and the man knew more about him than any other person in his life. 

“Do you want to stop for ice cream?” The man asked. 

“It’s the middle of november.” Kihyun reminded him and the man chuckled. 

“Right. Coffee then?” He asked and Kihyun nodded. 

“Of course.” He replied and they drove to a small coffee shop. The place was cozy and dark, and Kihyun loved it.  Hyunwoo opened the door for him and held an umbrella over his head. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he followed the man to the building. He shook out his umbrella as he got to the door and pulled them inside. He ushered him to a table before going to place their orders. Kihyun stared out as the streets became drenched. It was chilly outside, but not cold enough to turn the water into ice. It was a refreshing kind of cold, the kind that calmed overheated skin and dripped down strong backs. It was like a cleansing shower. The weather always seemed to make him nostalgic. He could feel himself slipping back in the haze of memories. 

“Iced Americano.” Hyunwoo said as he sat the cup in front of him.

“Thank you.” Kihyun whispered again as he took a small sip. 

“You’re welcome.” The man said back. Kihyun reached his hand across the table, caressing Hyunwoo’s.

“It’s been a while, hyung.”  Kihyun whispered and Hyunwoo nodded. 

“It has. You’ve grown so much, Tiny.” The man replied. Kihyun hadn’t seen him since his spring break earlier that year. His father was too busy then to vacation with him, with the big election coming up in November and so he spent the time with Hyunwoo.  They had spent their time on some island that left Kihyun’s skin golden and his eyes filled with stars. Kihyun could feel his cheeks color at the thought of their weeklong vacation. 

“I don’t think I’ve gotten any taller though.” Kihyun replied and Hyunwoo laughed. 

“I don’t think you have either.” He answered. It was quiet for a moment as Kihyun chewed on his straw. It was a nervous habit of his. He took a deep breath.

“I’ve missed you, hyung.” He replied and Hyunwoo let out a deep breath. He knew that it was a little rushed and desperate, but he needed to say it. He needed to get it out. 

“I’ve missed you too.” He responded and Kihyun relaxed. At his admission it felt as if things had settled a bit. The high voltage undercurrent of their feelings had eased and they could be open with one another. 

“Eighteen. How does it feel?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun shook his head. 

“I don’t know. Different but the same. Like some things feel different, better, but others, others are the same.” He said and looked up Hyunwoo. 

“They say that your life changes at eighteen. Like you really start seeing the world.” Hyunwoo said. 

“What changed for you when you turned eighteen?” Kihyun asked the man. 

“I mean, that was when I began working for your father. Now six years later, I’m sitting here with you. My life has been changed.” He said. He began to pulled his hand away from the smaller boy.

“I, uh- When I started working for your father, I just uh- I needed someone, you know. I never wanted to really get into politics.” Hyunwoo began and Kihyun leaned back a bit. 

“Right. You said that you couldn’t bear to leave your family alone the way my father left me.” Kihyun reminded him. 

“Right. But I- I’m following in your father’s footsteps. I just passed the age requirement to be a representative and your father thinks that I have a pretty good shot at the senate if I start now. He thinks that I have a real chance at helping people.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun looked up. 

“But that wasn’t the plan. You’ll never be around.” Kihyun brought up.

“You’re eighteen now. You don’t need a guardian.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun shook his head. 

“No, I don’t need a guardian. But I need you.” He responded and looked down. 

“You don’t need me.” Hyunwoo said. 

“You’re all I have.” He responded, close to tears. 

“That’s not true. You have your friends, you’re starting university in the fall. You don’t need me.” He replied. 

“We were supposed to- we- we had plans.” Kihyun stuttered out. 

“I know. It’s just- we wouldn’t- your father thinks that a relationship like ours would distract the public from my goals. It was you or my career.”

“Choose me.” Kihyun pleaded quietly. 

“I wish things were different.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun pushed away from the table. He stormed from the coffee shop, the water immediately soaking through his uniform and drenching him. 

“Kihyun! Come back here!” He heard and he picked up his feet, running through the quickly emptying streets. He felt as his arm was grabbed and he was spun. 

“Don’t run away like that! You could get hurt!” Hyunwoo said sternly and he blinked the water from his eyes as he stared up at the man. 

“Why does it matter to you, huh? I just distract! Maybe it’s best if I disappeared.” He bit out. 

“Don’t talk that way. You sound like a child.” Hyunwoo said. Kihyun’s hand flashed out and slapped Hyunwoo. The man grabbed Kihyun’s biceps.

“I am a child! I was a child and that didn’t stop you- That didn’t stop us before.” He said and the man lowered his head. 

“I never meant to hurt you.” Hyunwoo said. 

“But you are! This! This is hurting me.  _ You  _ are hurting me.” He cried out and Hyunwoo crushed the boy to his chest. Kihyun pulled back and pushed up onto his toes until his lips met Hyunwoo’s. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronicity. Kihyun pulled away and Hyunwoo pulled him back to his chest. 

“Don’t do this to me. Please.” He cried as he burrowed his head against his solid warm chest. The rain clung to his skin, leaving him chilled. 

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered, and for the first time, Hyunwoo’s whispered words left him no comfort. He wondered if this was really the end. 


End file.
